The Perfect Girl
by Arianna Victoria Rose
Summary: Brooklyn, the most beautiful, cutest, prettiest and kindness girl in the Magic Dimension. Brooklyn is the girl that every guy want, the every daughter that parents want, and the girl who is the most perfect girl of the most perfect girls. But when it comes to her past life is she really her or rather a special someone in need. Is she really the perfect girl? (Chapter 2 has posted!)
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys! Welcome! So... about this story is about Bloom. But more like Romeo** **and Julliet.**

* * *

 **(Prologue)**

There was a very, VERY important mission in Red Fountain...

The mission was so greatly important that it can't be denied...

Saladin... wants to stop a gravely dangered witch who was one of assistants of the Ancestral Witches.

That witch lives in a cave on an island.

And to take upon the tasks, Saladin sent the senior specialists and the specialists students in their last school year students, accompanied, by his seven finest students.

Including Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Nex, Roy and Timmy.

All of the specialists students take their mission as like their life depended on it.

When they were near the witch's cave they couldn't find it and asked Timmy for help.

But it was another story about Sky.

While they were busy finding the witch, Sky, on purpose found the witch's cave.

Did he told the others that he found it?

No. (Great job, blondie.)

Sky, on the other hand decided to confront the witch.

Apparently, the witch was stuck in the cave, in the island for many, many years.

Even time couldn't count.

And the only way for the witch to be free is that if someone grants a wish.

By without any circumstances, Sky was chosen.

Sky thought for a while and thought about his beloved girlfriend.

His girlfriend had a lot of problems in her hand and wish that she could just live in a normal life.

In the end, Sky wish for Bloom to live in a normal life.

Without. thinking. about. the. consequences.

Meaning, that Bloom never met her adopted parents (Mike and Vanessa) so Daphne had never sent Bloom to Earth and Daphne didn't became a spirit.

Bloom's birth parents (Oritel and Marion) were never lost and trapped in Obsidian and Domino was never an abandoned,destroyed frozen ice planet.

But... in order for Bloom not to remember the past, the are some...deals.

One is that Bloom must changed her name...to a different name.

Second is that Sky's life will rewind but he will still be the same from when he's a baby until he's 22, Sky will also be conscious with everything that changes from the past life until his new life when he's 22.

Third is that in order to renew and start Bloom's life from when she's a baby until she's 21, there must be an apocalypse to rewind the life cycle and it will change everybody's life.

For the sake for Bloom to live in a normal life,

Sky agreed.

He and the witch had a deal.

By the time Sky and the witch shaked hands on their deal, on that very moment...

Started the apocalypse to rewind every living thing in the universe and everybody's life.

Especially Bloom.

Planets started to fall out of their orbits, galaxies began to become plain gas and dust...

Stars were exploding everywhere, the three suns of Solaria including Earth's sun immediently became cold into ice...

Nebulas started to fade away to dust...

Meteors were shooting everywhere, destroying everything in its path...

Asteroids were out of the the 'Asteroid Ring'...

And the black hole came sucking every planet...

Every dimension...

Every...living...thing...

But when all of it has been sucked, there came a rewind, renewed, brand new life...

The rewind apocalypse has stopped.

But one more thing...

Can the witch be trusted?

 _ **After the rewind apocalypse...**_

In Domino, born another magical fairy being, named...

Brooklyn.

Brooklyn's full name is Princess Brooklyn Lauren Sabrina Chloe Victoria of Domino.

Brooklyn, the most beautiful, cutest, prettiest, the most sporting, kindness girl in the Magic Dimension, daughter of King Oritel and Queen Marion and little sister of Crown Princess Daphne and sister in-law of Thoren, Daphne's husband.

Brooklyn is the perfect little daughter, the perfect princess, the perfect girl.

Brooklyn's best friend, Princess Stella of Solaria is as perfect as her too. But with a touch and power of the Dragon Flame that, made Brooklyn special.

Brooklyn's features are impossible to forget.

Brooklyn's black roots, ombre brown tints, red-orange fiery silky thick hair with blonde yellow ombré highlights just made her hair impossible to keep everyone's hands off.

Brooklyn's bright blue eyes, the most beautiful shade of blue, making if someone stares them, they can get lost in them. Like. a. hex.

Brooklyn's creamy milk complexion, driving guys minds crazy! **(Except her dad and** **Thoren of course.)**

Brooklyn's REALLY hot body can make her get any guy she wants. She has PERFECTLY VERY REALLY BIG GIGANTIC ROUND -cup boobs, a perfectly pinched in waist and a PERFECTLY VERY REALLY BIG GIGANTIC heart-shaped butt.

Brooklyn's boobs, figure and butt is just like a succubus. But she's not a succubus anyway, but she can make guys have lust on her, aroused and needing Brooklyn.

Brooklyn's seductive touching, the sway of her hips, when she's walking too also drove guys minds crazy with lust.

Even when she's talking is a perfect cute voice. Brooklyn's voice was like she's singing harmoniously eventhough she's not singing.

Speak of the devil, Brooklyn can also sing! She sings like a popular Taylor Swift singer. Brooklyn's voice is a mix of Taylor Swift and Adele. Brooklyn's singing voice is powerful, teenage girl voice, matured and a bit of a husky voice. **(The husky voice is a bit like Lauren Jaregui from Fifth Harmony. Check her out if you don't know her singing voice.)**

Speaking of which, how Brooklyn dresses is also perfect. Brooklyn dresses so innocent that it actually made her sexy and touchable. Brooklyn doesn't realised it! Brooklyn does have good fashion taste and whatever she wears, its always perfect with Brooklyn add a Stella touch since Stella LOVES to dress up.

With all that attention and perfection, Brooklyn had became a natural popular Queen bee.

From. any. school.

When she was little, she was already Queen bee. All the way to high school.

But that's just about Brooklyn's perfection on the outside.

But what about the inside?

Well, Brooklyn is a kind hearted girl who loves to help people numerous times.

A pure, white heart.

A beauty on the inside.

a positive and happily girl who cares about all of her beloved.

An honorable magical being even though she can be stubborn sometimes.

There, a new chapter begins about,

The Perfect Girl.

And well that's all about it. And this story takes after season 6.

* * *

 **And... That's a wrap! So! How do you guys like about the prologue. And yeah, this story is for bloom lovers and BxS lovers.**

 **Hope you guys like this chapter and review about the ideas and tell me what do you think about this story.**

 **Thats all and...**

 **# Good Day #Ciau #Perfect #Cheer for being Perfect!**


	2. Apocalypse: The Wish

**So! This is chapter 2 'Apocalypse'. So chapter 1 was the prologue of the story. This is the start where it all started.**

 **# Let's get on to this story.**

* * *

So, before I get on with this story, I read a review saying that he don't know what the Prologue (Chapter 1) was talking about.

So, I'm about to explain.

Sky confronted a witch who has been stuck in a cave in an abandoned island, which is out of Magix.

When Sky confronted the witch, the only way for the witch to be free from that cave and island is that the witch must grant someone's wish.

Apparently, Sky was chosen.

Then, Sky wish for Bloom to have a normal life without think the consequences.

The witch said that she will grant the wish but there are some deals.

One is that Bloom's life will rewind and renewed from when she's a baby until she's 21. (Season 6) She also needs to change her name in order for her not to remember her past life as the 'Old Bloom'.

Second is that Sky will remember everything from his past life when he is on his rewinded and renewed life. Because everyone's else lives will also be rewind and renewed.

Third is that there must be an apocalypse. The apocalypse will bring to a new rewind, renewed, and new life.

You can refer those deals from chapter one.

So, Sky and the witch had a deal.

As for a gift and thank you from the witch to Sky, there will be the most perfected girl from the most perfected girl in the Magic Dimension and Sky would never know so he needs to find out.

When Sky and the witch had a deal, at that very moment, the apocalypse has started.

The Apocalypse then bring the rewind, renewed and new life.

The story also takes place in Season 6.

So, understand? Good! Now let's start the REAL chapter.

* * *

 _ **It all started...**_

 **(Saladin P.O.V)**

I was sitting on my chair at my office desk when suddenly there was a some kind of like a sphere ball. I was bewildered and confused because that sphere ball is only used when there is trouble.

But my confused and bewilderedness was answered by a young lad. The young lad was only 4 years but he had already have the ability to make a sphere ball.

" That's strange. How come he knows how to make a sphere ball? " I said bewildered.

" Headmaster Saladin! We need help! The witch!Assi-f-th-cestr-witc-ha-gain-bac-her-ener-! " The sphere ball was fading.

" No! " I shouted.

There's something fishy going around here.

" Ug!- Oh-n!-There! Please! Hurry come and save us! And don't tell anyone except your students! " The 4 year young lad begged and at the end, the young lad warned.

I really don't like the sound of this, but there's trouble!

I have to help!

* * *

 **(No P.O.V)**

" AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! " A woman screamed.

" Jesus Christ! what is that?! " A man shouted shocked.

" OH MY GOD! " And old lady with his husband screamed.

" Look! That thing is coming from over there! " Someone pointed screaming.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

 **(Saladin P.O.V)**

" Speacialists! " I called.

" Yes sir! " The Speacialists replies in return.

" Remember, this will may be your most important mission yet, go to the scene, save it and go back home safely. Face this mission as your life depend on it.

" Sir, yes sir! " The Speacialists replied.

" Good. Also, my 6 finest Speacialists students will accompany you and guide you as your leaders during the mission. Good luck and may God be with you. " I ended the 'pep talk'.

And by then, my 6 finest students, Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy and Nabu **(Nabu will still be alive in this story even though it's season 6)** are walking to the place that I'm having my 'pep speech'.

Then Codatorta starts to divide everyone into groups.

" Alright we're going to have 4 Speacialists in 6 groups. Hurry! Move your asses! " Codatorta boomed.

" Jeremy, Kevin, Kyle and Henry in Timmy's group. Jacob, Edward, Ethan and Michael in Helia's group. William, Jayden, Christopher and David in Nabu's group. Noah, Daniel, Aiden and Anthony in Brandon's group. Zack, Jared, Max and Dexter in Riven's group. And lastly, Samuel, Richard, Finn and Dean in Sky's group. " Codatorta divided.

Immediantly, the Specialists ran to their respective groups.

" _What the fuck..._ " Riven cursed under his breath because Jared is in Riven's group.

" Okay, now everyone knows who's in who's now go and finish the mission. " Codatorta boomed again.

As fast as lightning, the Specialists ran to their spacecrafts thingy **(Sorry but I really don't know. Please tell me what is the flying thingy aircraft in review because I REALLY don't know.)** and flew with the aircraft thingy spaceship. **(Oh please help me here.)**

* * *

 _ **At that time...**_

 **(Bloom P.O.V)**

" Ugh, Stella can you be like a WHOLE LOT FASTER? " Aisha whined.

" OMG Aisha, you tell me to be a 'whole lot faster' from all this mud? Eww, no way even if you pay me. " Stella defended back.

" Stel, don't be such a perfectionist. " Musa agreed with Aisha.

" I have to agree with Aisha and Musa for this, we have to find the Legendairium before they find us. " I pointed out.

" Bloom, don't say your ditching me. " Stella threathened.

" I'm not, I'm just pointing out what we are doing now. A mission. " I pointed out.

" Girls don't fight, you all know I hate violence. " Flora said, trying to calm us down.

" Yeah, don't be so childish. We're almost at Cloud Tower. " Tecna reminded.

Aisha, Stella, Musa and I just shrugged it off and us Winx continued walking.

It was only 30 minutes from our walk but I feel weird.

Like, something is going to happen and it's not good.

I really don't know what it is.

Hmm, it must be anxiety I guess.

" Here we are. " Tecna told us.

We stopped to see Cloud Tower flying above the ground because it has been conquered by the Trix.

" *Sighed* Legendairium..., here we come. " I said nonchantasly.

* * *

 **(Brandon P.O.V)**

Me and my group and the other groups are now just discussing a plan to finish the mission and win the battle.

And believe me, it takes like... an hour to discuss. *Sighed* Damn you, Timmy.

" Plan A: Team Sky, Brandon, Helia and Riven will dive down to the scene when they already get a signal from Team Timmy. " Timmy said.

" Plan B: When Team Sky, Brandon, Helia and Riven dive down, We will will take auto-control of the the ships and will take care of the battle in the air. " Timmy said.

" Plan C: Team Riven, we will make sure that Team Princess Blondie will get to the island where that magic thingy has on whatever. " Riven lazily said, not interested.

" Plan D: Team Brandon, we will evacuate the area and bring the citizens to a safe place so they won't get hurt or injured. " I told my team, seriously.

" Plan E: Team Helia, we flippin' make sure that the area had been evacuated and no one is injured. " Helia said seriously.

" Plan F: Team Nabu, we will heal the citizens who are injured or as y'all said hurt as fuck. " Nabu told his team.

" Plan G: Team Sky, we will get to the island and receive data from Timmy of where the witch lives. " Sky said.

" And finally, Plan H: Team Sky will find the witch and Team Timmy will destroy the witch in the air while Team Riven will attack from the other side of the island using a SGEW 1000 Shot gun. " Timmy finished the plan.

" The what? " Riven asked harshly.

" Shot Gun Explode Weapon 1000 horse speed. " Timmy explained.

I just laughed at Riven's face while Riven just mocked.

Then, the GPS signal in the ship says that,

" We're here guys. " Timmy said.

" Come on, let's go! " I screamed.

My team, and the other teams quickly get ready while Timmy and his team are controlling the ship and the battle from the air. After we got a signal from Timmy, we'll jump.

" ...Now! " Timmy signaled.

" LET'S GO! GO! GO! " Riven yelled.

And my team, Sky's, Helia's, Riven's and Nabu's team jumped.

" Holy shit. " Max cursed, looking at the sight from the air.

" Why did you cursed? " Edward asked.

" Why, I can't? " Max snored.

" Yeah. " David answered.

" So? " Max mocked.

" So? " Noah mocked.

" Don't cursed. We are in the middle of an important mission. " Samuel pointed out.

" Shut the fuck up, fuckboy. " Max threathened.

" Would you dumbasses just shut the hell up! " Riven yelled.

Everyone was quiet, even Max...though he mimicked while cursing under his breath.

" We're almost here, guys. " Helia said.

" Princess, where to? " I teased.

Sky rolled his eyes and said,

" Coordinat (-40,-22) according to what Timmy says. " Sky answered.

Well, arios!

* * *

 **(Saladin P.O.V)**

I'm feeling so light headed. Like, there's someone or something banging my head multiple times wanting to tell me something.

" Headmaster Saladin, are you okay? " Codatorta asked me worriedly.

He will be worried because the headmaster of Red Fountain is 80 years old and is turning 81.

" Yes, I'm okay. " I replied his question.

" I just need to- " ...

" Headmaster Saladin! " Codatorta said shockingly.

It was Sky... It... was... _Sky..._

* * *

 **(Helia P.O.V)**

 _ **After 3 hours...**_

" COME ON, SKY! GET YOU AND YOUR TEAM'S ASS OVER THE ISLAND! " Riven yelled.

3 words.

It. is. chaos.

" SHUT THE HELL UP, RIVEN! " Sky yelled back.

" OH MY GOD! THOSE THINGS ARE COMING TOWARDS US! " Riven yelled.

" WHAT A COWARD! " I exclaimed in surprise.

" SHUT UP HYPOCRITE! " Riven screamed.

" GUYS! IM GOING TO THAT ISLAND. " Sky shouted to the me.

I gave him a thumbs up saying 'good luck and don't die'.

I continue to do my task so is Riven.

* * *

 **(Sky P.O.V)**

After I gave a 'notification good luck' thumbs up at Helia, me and my group use our wind riders that smart-ass expert Timmy has shrinked them.

" WOO HOO! " I heard one of my mates shouted.

" OH, THIS IS GONNA BE GOOD! " Another voice shouted.

" Witch, we're comin' to lock, ya. " I said confidently while pressing the engine harder so I can speed up.

My other mates did the same.

* * *

 **(? P.O.V)**

" Finally... the chosen one is here... "

" Come... come... _closer..."_

* * *

 **(Sky P.O.V)**

So me and my group had already arrived on the island and are waiting to receive the data from Timmy about where the witch lives.

"...Got it! " Finn informed.

" Alright! " Richard said.

" It's time to kick some butt! " Samuel squeaked.

I heard what they said (obviously, I'm not deaf!) and was walking towards my group when I heard some voices.

" _Sky... Sky... come... come closer, Sky..._

" _Y_ _es... yes, Sky... come closer..._

" What the... " I trailed off.

And somehow, there's like a magical force that pulls me to see who's creepy voice is that. And I was really, really damn creepy curious.*Sigh* and my curiosity just so happens to help pull me towards that voice.

Goddamnit, curiosity!

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

 **(Bloom P.O.V)**

Okay now I feel really weird. It's not just that. There's some kind of a stage.

Like, the first stage, I'll feel weird.

The second stage, I feel REALLY weird.

...Okay that just sounds stupid.

Bloom, calm down, it's maybe just anxiety. I think.

 _15 minutes later..._

No it's not.

" Guys, I'm feeling a little dizzy... " I said, rubbing my temples.

" Are you sick? " Flora asked worriedly, her back hands on my forehead to see my tempature.

" No, I don't think so. But I feel weird, really weird. " I said.

" What kind of weird? " Tecna asked.

" Like something big is gonna happen, weird. " I explained to Tecna.

" I wish right now that I can make my special tea but the teacups are back at Alfea. " Flora said guiltily.

" Not to mention that we're also in the middle of nowhere. " Musa added.

" Musa! " Flora, Tecna, Stella, Aisha scolded.

" What! It's true! " Musa said innocently.

" Not helping, Muse! " Aisha corrected.

" Yeah! Not helping, Musey! " Stella agreed with Musa.

Everyone just rolled their eyes while smirking at Stella's giving nicknames.

" Flora, it's okay. I know that you can't make your special tea but I'll be fine. " I reassured Flora.

Flora smiled.

" I just need a some kind of a support word distraction for me wherever I get dizzy. " I sighed.

" How about anxiety? " Musa suggested.

" No, already used that one. " I told her.

" Headache? " Musa suggested.

" Okay. " I agreed.

" Really? I was thinking more of paranoid. " Aisha suggested.

" Ask Bloom on which does she choose. " Tecna said.

" Bloom... Bloom! " Stella called me...

* * *

 **(No P.O.V)**

Bloom fainted. The Winx quickly ran to Bloom and The Winx tried to wake Bloom up.

They were stop dead on their tracks.

There goes their journey...

* * *

 **(Sky P.O.V)**

I'm still walking and I'm walking towards... nowhere.

Well, not exactly nowhere. I went inside a cave where I heard the voice.

Jesus, I sound like I'm addicted to it.

Hell, I'm still walking and walking for what it seems like its been hours since I left my team.

And after that long walk, there leads to a place.

" Yeesh, more like a filthy hellhole place. " I said to myself.

The place or should I say, cave, was so dark that I had to light a flashlight.

" _Sky..._

" Who's there?! " I said.

I slowly draw my sword and keep my eyes and ears peel wide open with the flashlight as my guidance.

" Come on! You filthy bitch. Show yourself! " I dared.

 _" Oh, I will, Prince Sky..._

And with that, millions and billions of bats flew around the cave. Many of them smacking me with one of their wings and flew out from the damp dark cave.

Me, smacked on the ground have to use all of my strength to push me up from the ground.

When I got up, in front of me was a some kind of being.

When I examine it, it was a big, humongous, enormous, gigantic, damp, creepy and disgusting witch in front of me.

She's so big she's like, 30 times the size of me.

I froze from where I was standing and manage to say.

" Who are you? " I asked.

" I, am the witch. Assistants of the Ancestral Witches. " The witch said.

" Yo- You're the one... " I trailed off.

" Yes, I'm the one you seek. " The witch said as if she read my mind.

Suddenly, her face darkens.

" But I'm not letting you take me down. " the witch growled.

The witch calmed herself down and finally spoke.

" So because I don't want to fight anyone, I'll grant you a wish. " The witch offered.

" A wish? " I asked bewildered.

" Yes, any kind of wish you desire. " The witch offered.

" Beacuse, you're the chosen one. " The witch explained.

" Give me a moment to think. " I told her.

" Oh, and yes, you can trust me. " The witch reassured, reading my mind.

" Ooookay... " I said, weirded out.

I turn back and I think deep.

 _" What is my wish? "_

 _" Oh, Bloom. my love, I just wish that everyone won't depend on you to save their lives. "_

 _" Hmm, I think that's my wish. "_

I turned back and face the witch.

" I have my wish. " I told the witch.

" And so, what is your wish, Prince Sky of Eraklyon? " The witch asked me.

" My wish is for Princess Bloom Sparx of Domino to have a normal magical life and no one will depend on her or need her. She will also never have to confront with attack when Domino fall. " I wished.

" Okay. I will grant your wish but for your wish to come true, there are some deals. " The witch said.

" What deals? " I asked the witch.

" Well, your wish is very big for me to grant so there are some deals, Prince Sky of Eraklyon. " The witch explained.

" First, Princess Bloom Sparx of Domino's life will be renewed and rewind when she is a baby until she's 21 years old. (Season 6) Bloom also needs and must change her name in order for not to remember her past life and for her not to confront that attack when Domino fell. " The witch said about the first deal.

" Second, you, Prince Sky of Eraklyon, will remember everything from your past life when you are on your renewed and reminded new life. Because everyone's life will renewed and rewind so no one will depend on Bloom as they need her. " The witch said about the second deal.

" Third, there must be an apocalypse. The Apocalypse will bring to a renewed, rewind and new life. " The witch said about the third deal.

" So, Prince Sky of Eraklyon, do we have a deal? " the witch said, holding out her hand.

" Yes. " I agreed quickly.

I shake her fingers because her hands are 10 times bigger than mine.

And from that moment where me and the witch shook hands, the Apocalypse has started.

" Brace yourself, Prince. " The witch said.

Then when she said that, the witch was gone.

* * *

 **( Tecna P.O.V)**

The girls and I were still trying to find a way to wake Bloom up but Bloom still didn't wake up!

We were still brainstorming ideas when a really massive shaking shook the ground.

" Whoooa! " We shrieked.

" Wha-What's happening?! " Stella shrieked.

" I don't know! " I answered.

" Girls, I really, really don't like the sound of this. " Musa shuddered.

And when Musa said that, there was a really, REALLY massive shaking shook the ground like 90 times massive shaking, and it won't stop!

" AAAH! " We said in a blood curdling shriek.

" OH MY GOD! GIRLS! THE GROUND! " Flora shrieked.

The shaking causes the ground to tear up! Gigantic large chunks of land and ground crumble down to Magix's core!

" IT'S AN EARTHQUAKE! " I told the girls.

" QUICK! LET'S FLY! " Aisha shouted while trying really hard to steady herself.

Me and the girls quickly transform to our Bloomix and Aisha quickly put Bloom in a morphix sphere ball.

Then, we fly and fly. Far from the crumbled ground on Magix.

Its horrible.

People start running everywhere for the sake of their safety.

Mothers leaving their loved ones and their babies while the children their mothers had left them cried for their misery.

" This... This is horrible! " Flora let out.

Flora started crying and Stella tried to comfort her.

It's okay, Flora. Everything's going to be okay. " Aisha reassured with Bloom behind her in her morphix sphere, still unconscious.

" Tecna! Can you see what is happening? " Musa asked her, scared.

" Let me check! " I answered her and quickly pull out my phone using my magic.

I did some research and analyst the situation and the Magic Dimension of what's happening...

And the answer is not good...

" Oh no! No, no, no, no, no... Thi- This can't be happening! " I shrieked, worriedly.

" Tecna! What is it?! " Musa asked me.

" No...no... " I trailed off, not hearing what Musa asked.

" Tecna! What is it! " Musa asked me again.

" I think I know the answer. " Stella answered, tears in her eyes looking horrified.

" What... do you mean? " Flora managed to come out.

Stella pointed to the sky, where there was a massive, gigantic, big, black void in front us.

" Tha-That's a black hole...

* * *

 **(Timmy P.O.V)**

" TIMMY! WOULD YOU PLEASE FIND OUT WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! " Riven yelled over his walkie-talkie.

" I'M WORKING ON IT! " I yelled back.

It's literally apocalyptic going around the Magic Dimension. There's an massive earthquake, Meteors shooting on Magix which makes it impossible for the ship to fly.

And the clouds has started to grew very dark and making a massive tornado. The volcanoes of Magix has started to rumble and shooting lots lava. And the ground explodes everywhere in Magix like a grenade.

" WELL? WHAT THE FUCK DOES IT SAYS?! " Riven yelled at me.

" DOES IT ONLY HAPPENS IN MAGIX?! " Brandon yelled, asking me answers.

" TIMMY! ARE YOU LISTENING OR NOT! " Helia bumped in, asking me the same answer.

" TIMMY! WHAT'S THE ANSWER?! " Nabu bumped, also asking me the same answer.

" TIMMY! WHAT'S. THE. ANSWER! " Riven asked, annoyed.

" Th-The answer is... The End of the World. " I managed to answer.

" I... I think you don't need to answer that... " Riven trailed off.

" Why? " I asked him.

" Because, there's a black void in front of you... " Riven trailed off.

Suddenly, I lost connection witch him.

" Riven! " I shouted.

Then, I look up the sky to see a...

Black hole...

* * *

 **( No P.O.V)**

" We're going to die... " Timmy trailed off.

He took out his glasses while praying to The Great Dragon for mercy. He look at the black hole once again, and shed a tear.

When Timmy lose connection with the Specialists, the Specialists were dead as their were caught in the earthquake, the lava, the meteors, the crumbling ground and the tornadoes.

With the Winx, all of the girls cried while hugging each other. Aisha let Bloom out of the morphix sphere where Bloom was still unconscious and hold her tightly along with The Winx.

The we're still hugging each other with unconscious Bloom in their arms, tight. They were hugging each other so tight that they were choking out of breath but, they didn't care. The don't want to let go of themselves and cried and cried.

Then, The Winx were squashed along with Bloom by a giant Meteor and burned from the hot lava then fall to Magix's core.

Saladin, however, was still unconscious and was brought to the infirmary in Alfea for special treatment due to his old age.

Faragonda, was looking at the sky and let her students go for them to enjoy their last moment.

Magix and the whole Magic Dimension was going to confront the Apocalypse and nobody or any living thing in the world is going turn back or run away.

With the black hole started to suck up everything in the Magic Dimension, everyone in the Magic Dimension, on every planet, and including Earth's citizens died.

And on the island, there's Sky's body. Who was the cause for the Apocalypse.

When the black hole already suck everything in the whole Magic Dimension, a new Magic Dimension has been made.

And the Apocalypse has ended.

* * *

 **So! That's Chapter 1! Oh. My. God. I took SOOOOOO long to write. Literally! The words in this chapter are...3,971. Yeah, and I also had to check the deals, the wish and goddamnit, Sky!**

 **Anyways, hope you guys like my story and give a review of ideas so I can use them for any chapters in this story or rate them.**

 **Go and subscribe to my Youtube Channel,** **Elemental Productions Videos for Life.**

 **Check out my blog, Once upon A Time and follow me!**

 **Well, hope you guys read and review my other stories like:**

 **Frienemies,**

 **Cheated,**

 **Ever After Winx,**

 **Colonized,**

 **Stone Cold,**

 **6 Melody,**

 **And, The Stripper.**

 **So that's all and...**

 **Good day!**


End file.
